The Molten Eyed Something
by Rhii
Summary: Frozen to the spot she could do nothing but watch the deadly bolt of blue lighting rush across the courtyard towards her - As Katara faces her destiny she realise she has certian feeling for a certian golden eyed prince. Zutara


**This is my first Avatar Fanfiction. I'm not sure if it'll be a oneshot or not yet it depends on how many people enjoy this. Anyway this chapter starts during Katara and Zuko's battle with Azula.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Note: Thoughts are in italics.**

* * *

_No!_

Frozen to the spot she could do nothing but watch the deadly bolt of blue lighting rush across the courtyard towards her. Fascinated she watched, terror holding her in place, Azula laughed madly as her bending rushed past her brother. A tear fell down her face as she thought about the others, her heart swelled as she thought of the Firebender who had tried to protect her.

_Zuko, thank you for..._

Her thoughts were cut short as the young prince ran towards the lightning bolt. She watched in sickening slow motion as he took the blow for her. There hadn't been time for him to redirect it she realised. The blow had struck him straight in the chest.

"No!" She gasped.

She ran towards where he lay unmoving on the ground. _Please don't be... I need to heal you... hold on I'm coming._ A small explosion between them, where another bolt had struck the ground with some force, broke her stride. Her head whipped round to see Azula standing on the roof, a cruel grin plastered across the mad princess's face. Katara glanced across to where Zuko lay as another blast narrowly missed her, _wait for me_, she thought at him. She looked back at her opponent.

"I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu if you don't mind" The princess laughed throwing more lightening in her direction.

Katara flipped out of the way, _that was close_, she could feel the heat from that last blast radiating through her body. She would have to be more careful if she wanted to survive long enough to help her friend... her heart skipped a beat as she thought about him. _This isn't the time_, she told herself, _deal with Azula then there will be plenty of time to work this out_. She ran avoiding the blasts of blue fire by hiding behind a pillar, she had to work out how to end this and fast.

"Zuzu you don't look too good." Azula mocked sending another blast of lightening in Katara's direction.

She retaliated by sending a wave of water on to the roof in the hope of stalling Azula but to her surprise the mad princess wasn't there anymore. She ducked as the princess tried to tackle her from behind, using the water from the drainage system in the courtyard she created ice walls for her to surf on in the hope of avoiding the princess for a bit longer, Katara was running out to time, she needed to come up with a plan quickly.

Looking down in to the water ducts a plan started forming in her head, please let this work, she quickly grabbed a chain from one of the doors nearby and waited patiently on top of the metal grating waiting for Azula to approach her.

"There you are filthy peasant!"

Katara felt the corner of her mouth turn up at that declaration, she remembered Zuko saying something similar when they had first met. Her amusement turned in to resolve as she lured to over confident princess on to the metal grating above the water ducts. _Almost_, she thought to herself, _steady... now!_ She called up the water from bellow and froze it around them.

She was surprise how well her plan had worked as she moved through the ice and chained up the mad princess. Katara let the water fall back to where it had come as she secured the chains in to place. She ignored the once proud princess of the fire nation as she rushed to Zuko's side

"Zuko." She murmured softly as she carefully turned him over on to his back.

He's alive! She sighed with relief as she saw his chest fall and rise gently, she carefully pressed her hands against the wound cause by the lightening the water forming a glove around her two hands. A familiar blue glow was emitted from the water, she looked down in to his face and smiled gently.

His golden eyes flickered open and found her face. "Thank you Katara." He murmured.

His voice made her heart skip a beat and she had to fight the tears from slipping down her face. She shook her head, "No, I should be the one saying thank you."

She helped him sit up slowly; he grinned and pulled her in to a hug. She returned the hug putting her arms around his warm body. Katara smiled in to his shoulder as she felt his warmth seep in to her. She did not want this moment to end, they had stopped Azula, and now she was in his arms. She froze in surprise as she felt his warm breath tickle her neck.

"Katara... I'm glad you're safe."

A shiver ran down her spine, he was worried about her? Did that mean... could he feel the same? She sighed deeply and started to pull out of his arms, she would have liked to stay there forever but they still had to oversee the transition of power. His molten golden eyes caught hers and she found for the second time in the last half an hour that she couldn't move anywhere. He grinned at her, his damaged eye almost shutting completely.

His smile made her want to lean forwards and press her lips against his. She had been so confused before, Aang had wanted her to be with him but something had held her back... now she had found that something. She mentally kicked herself, how could she have not realised that this amazing strong passionate golden eyed prince was the something that had been stopping her. She frowned, _I haven't been sure about Aang for a long time_... her eyes drifted across his face to his scar and her heart skipped a beat as she remembered the crystal cavern under Ba Sin Sei. _That long_, she mused.

"Zuko... I..."

She was cut short by his lips brushing against hers. She smiled against his mouth as their eyes met, golden eyes questioned her. In reply she pressed her lips against his again watching the smile in his eyes.

"I love you." He murmured as he kissed her again.


End file.
